


after dawn.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Ian tries, unsuccessfully, to rise one of his lovers out of bed.





	after dawn.

“Babe,” Ian murmurs, breathing hot against Alan’s shoulder. “Babe. Babe.  _Baby_.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Alan says lowly against the pillow, “if you do not shut up.”

“Really?  _Kill_  me?” Ian replies. “So what was the point in saving me on the island, huh?”

“If you look back,” Alan mutters, in the driest tone he can muster, “that mistake  _wasn’t_  one of mine, Ian.” Ellie sniggers, and Ian scoots a little closer, dragging his fingers down the line of Alan’s spine and down into the crack of his ass. Alan grunts, but he refuses to move, and Ian props himself up on one hand, looking at Alan and Ellie both.

Neither of them are looking at him, their faces pressed into their respective pillows.

“Guys,  _come on_ ,” Ian says, playing his fingers over the dry pucker of Alan’s hole, not actually pressing  _in_ , but just massaging over the muscle there. “It’s, uh, it’s past dawn.”

“I will make it so that you don’t see another one,” Alan says. Ian laughs, quietly, and he rubs a little bit harder. Alan’s breath hitches in his throat, and Ian leans in, dragging his mouth over his shoulder. 

“Really, uh, making promises like  _that_ ,” Ian murmurs, “you’ll, ha, you’ll get a guy all hot and bothered.”

“Ellie,” Alan says. “It’s your turn.”

“He doesn’t  _want_  sex,” Ellie sayson Alan’s other side. “He just wants somebody to walk into town with him.” Huh. Called  _out_  - accurately. Ian twists his mouth into a frown. Alan sits up, frowning at him with his brow furrowed.

“Stop rubbing my ass!”

“If I fuck you first,” Ian says seductively, batting his eyelashes. “Will you walk into town with me?”

“Absolutely not.”  

“Ellie–”

“No.” With a sigh, Ian rolls onto his back, putting his hands over his eyes, and for a long few moments, he is completely still, his eyes closed. He’ll just go back to sleep then -  _for now._

The corner store is like, five minutes away. What’s the point in walking alone?

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
